Violet Alone
by Violet Granger 4
Summary: A terrible twist takes place during The Hostile Hospital and the Baudelaires are captured. They think they are all in this together, but Violet is in more danger than they think [COMPLETED]
1. The Carnivorous Capture

Chapter One 

If you are looking for a story that involves a joyful beginning, a wonderful middle, and a stunning end, then you are looking at the wrong story. True, this story doesn't have a woeful beginning, but that is because it has no beginning. This troublesome tale takes a terrible twist on the end of _The Hostile Hospital_, which I deeply encourage you not to read. The Baudelaires, sadly, do not escape Count Olaf, but get captured, which is something you surely don't want to read about. I'm going to start this story in the next paragraph, though I strongly advise you to move your mouse to the top right corner of this page and click the "x," if you want to sleep well tonight.

Klaus held the large rusty knife over his unconscious sister's head. He couldn't do it. Though all the doctors sitting in the medical theatre were eager to see an unnecessary surgery, he would rather expose himself than cut off Violet's head. "I can't do it." He said, shaking his head, and as Dr. Lucafont asked why, Esme Squalor burst through the door and exposed Klaus and Sunny as spurious doctors. Klaus had no choice but to run, his baby sister holding on to Violet's gurney. They ran for quite a while until an angry roar stopped the two youngest Baudelaires in their tracks.

It was the associate who was neither a man nor a woman. "AAAHHHHH!!!" Shouted Klaus as he collided with its enormous body. Klaus flew forward. Sunny flew upward. Violet fell off the gurney completely. The person picked Violet up and swung her over its shoulder, picked up Sunny and held her by one foot, then picked up Klaus and swung him over its shoulder like Violet. Just when the person started ambling down the corridor with all three Baudelaires hanging off it like a coat rack, Mattathias - or more commonly known as Count Olaf – turned the corner and looked delighted at the sight of the three Baudelaires hanging off the immense figure. "Excellent job!" He cried, looking at the Baudelaires with shiny, shiny eyes. "I'll take it from here." He grabbed Violet's arm and slew her over his shoulder, like the person who was neither a man nor a woman. "I'd follow me, Baudebrats," he said harshly, "If you haven't noticed, I have your sister." They knew, of course, that he was right and followed after him.

Olaf led them down a series of corridors, finally leading to the entrance of the hospital. He walked up to a car with bullet holes in it and opened the trunk. "Get in." He instructed. The two youngest Baudelaires did so obediently. When they had settled themselves inside, Olaf threw Violet on top of them and slammed the car door. They knew they were trapped.


	2. Horrible Home

Chapter Two 

The trunk of the car was small and cold, therefore difficult to ride in on the dusty, bumpy road. Cold air blew sharply into the bullet holes as they road along and swept up dust that blew onto the three Baudelaires' faces. Klaus desperately tried to wake his older sister, for the time ripe for her inventing skills.

"Wake up, Violet!" He cried, shaking her.

Violet mumbled something, but did not stir.

Klaus started to shake her more vigorously, a word which here means so hard that her head bounced up and down. But as he started to shake her, a loud _bump!_ Filled the air and the car jumped violently, a word which here means waking Violet Baudelaire.

Violet's eyes opened just a little and surveyed her surroundings. "Where am I?" She asked blurrily. Klaus jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Violet!" Shouted Klaus. "Your awake!" He looked around himself. "We're in Olaf's car. Can you invent something to get us out?" Violet looked around, and then reached into her pocket for her ribbon. She froze. It wasn't there.

"I…can't." She replied. "My ribbon's…gone."

Suddenly Violet felt a small hand tug on her gown. It was Sunny, and she was holding up a long piece of yarn.

"Ribwar." Said Sunny proudly, which meant something along the lines of "is this good enough?"

"Yes…Sunny, thank…you." Said Violet, smiling slightly. She shakily tied her up and looked around. All of a sudden her mind cleared and she was able to think. "I know what we can do, just –" The car screeched to a stop and made the Baudelaires fall into each other. Normally in that kind of situation, you would look out the window and see what was the matter, but since the trunk didn't have a window, they just waited patiently. The orphans heard footsteps drawing nearer and soon after Count Olaf swung open the trunk. He picked up Sunny and put her on the ground, yanked Klaus out, and jerked Violet out so violently that she fell and couldn't get up.

As Klaus steadied his sister on her feet, Olaf pointed upwards and held his arms out in a grand gesture. "Welcome to your new home, orphans," he crowed, "to bad you won't have time to enjoy it."


	3. The Sad Cell

Chapter Three 

When the Baudelaires looked up, they couldn't help gasping. The house was enormous, it had at least 300 windows, and it reached so far up that it almost disappeared into the clouds.

"Wow." Said Klaus.

"Wow." Exclaimed Violet.

"Pam!" Shrieked Sunny.

"Shut-up!" Shouted Olaf. "Stop gawking and get inside!" The Baudelaires hesitated a moment, then seeing the evil glint in Olaf's eyes; they followed him into the elegant house

When the Baudelaires entered, they noticed something different about the walls. The wood was green.

"Count Olaf, why are the walls green?" Asked Klaus timidly.

"Shut it, orphan!" Cried Olaf, spitting flecks of saliva as he talked. "Hooky! Take these orphans to the dungeon!"

The hook – handed man grabbed the orphans in each of his hooks and dragged the orphans down a couple of hallways and then down a dark stair case that reminded them of the elevator shaft on dark avenue.

When they got there, the hook – handed man threw them in the small, filthy room. They huddled next to each other as the sun went down and darkness fell through the miniscule window that was their light source.

The Baudelaires were so concerned with their circumstances that they did not sleep a wink. This phrase does not mean any thing about winking, but about getting a decent night's sleep. Though the Baudelaires had not gotten decent sleep after their parents died, they were especially troubled now.

Klaus was so worried about what Count Olaf was planning; he didn't even close his eyes.

Sunny was so disturbed by where the Quagmires were; she didn't even rest her head.

Violet was so distressed by what was to become of the Baudelaires, she didn't even rest her eyes.

And all three Baudelaires were so worried they didn't hear Count Olaf come in, and they didn't see him smile a ruthless smile, a word which here means grin evilly at the Baudelaires, especially Violet.

"Good news, orphans!" Cried Olaf, though with him, nothing was good news. "Each of you get to have a private meeting with the greatest man on earth…ME!"

Olaf scoped his prey, looking at the Baudelaires, as if he were looking at three delicious gourmet dinners instead of three terrified children. His eyes stopped on Violet.

"You, you lucky orphan, will get the first honor." He said wickedly, grinning a toothy grin at Violet.


	4. The Noxious News

Chapter Four 

Violet followed reluctantly behind Olaf. Where was he taking her? What was he going to do to her? Olaf stayed quiet the entire walk, and sure enough, Olaf led her to his putrid tower room.

When they got inside, Count Olaf pulled up a chair. "Take a seat." He said, smiling a suspicious smile.

Violet did as she was told, and watched as Olaf seated himself directly across from her. "Well," he said, still smiling, "I just got two interesting pieces of news today."

Violet got the idea that he wanted to hear her ask him what the news was, but when no response came, he continued.

"The first thing is that I have found the sugar bowl, and the news inside it shows that it would be unwise to kill you. You are too valuable." He said, leaning back in his chair.

"Why?" Asked Violet, she had finally given in and couldn't contain her curiosity.

"You are the code to the very last safe place, and I don't mean Hotel Denouement." He said. "I mean the safe place that has all the secret files of the VFD in it."

"And the other?" Asked Violet accusingly, not believing his story about her being a code, people couldn't possibly be codes.

"I have found your beloved little friends, shot them out of the sky, then locked them in a different dungeon." He replied, very pleased with himself.

"You mean they're alive?" Asked Violet incredulously, a word which here means unable to believe that her friends were alive after being shot out of the air.

"Of course." He said in a bored tone. "Now back to this code business, your parents used your prints to put in the code for the Valorous Farms D – I mean the last safe place's door, so only you can open it."

Violet was stunned. So she was the in the sugar bowl that had caused so much trouble in the VFD. Of course, Olaf could be lying. After all, he had lied before.


	5. The Irascible Invention

Chapter Five 

" – And then he told me that I was some sort of code for the VFD." Said Violet, finishing her story about what happened in Olaf's meeting.

"That's why he won't kill you?" Asked Klaus, looking at her concernedly. He had worried the entire time Violet was gone.

"Yes," said Violet, "but he has the Quagmires trapped here as well, so we have to rescue them."

"Can you invent us something to get us out? I mean you made a great mortar – dissolver in the VFD Village." Said Klaus.

Violet ran her hand along the wall, and was disappointed to see that the walls were made of solid cement with no mortar in between, so a mortar – dissolver would be of no use. She ran her hand farther and her fingers brushed against a strange texture, as if something were carved in the wall, and sure enough, there were five words carved untidily into the structure.

"Come see this!" Violet cried to her younger siblings. "There is something written on the wall!" Her brother came and squinted at the words and saw through the dim light something that looked like this:

The World is Quiet Here 

"Tinka?" Asked Sunny, speaking for the first time, something that meant, "What does it mean?"

"I don't know, but if it is soft enough to carve in, then we could maybe carve a hole in the wall to escape." Said Violet.

"It'll take too long," said Klaus, "days, maybe." Violet squinted at the letters and sighed.

"Perhaps," she said stiffly, "but it'll have to do, it's our only…choice."

All three Baudelaires knew that she hesitated before saying choice because she meant to say hope. The Baudelaires knew it was their only hope, but as it pained all three of them to say this fateful thing over the dismal course of their horrid lives, they had more times than they like.

"How do we scrape the walls, though?" Asked Klaus finally. "We don't even have a knife." Violet pondered this, but smiled after looking at Sunny, who was sitting on the floor anxiously.

"Sunny can –" Violet started, but Klaus interrupted, though it was rather rude.

"We are not using our sister's teeth to scrape the walls!" He cried angrily.

"Then what do you suppose we do then, Klaus, unless you have a knife up your sleeve?" Violet seethed, suddenly hating her brother.

"It's not your job to decide for our sibling." Said Klaus, fuming silently.

"It isn't yours, either," said Violet, her voice suddenly softening, "let's let her decide for herself."

"Sunny?" Said Klaus. He turned toward his younger sister, who looked up at them determinedly.

"Volunteer." Said Sunny simply, a word which means, "I'll do what I can."

She approached the wall, and then without a word she swung her head back and sunk her teeth in the hard cement. For what seemed like hours, the sound of gnashing teeth filled the air.

"Stop." Said Sunny, which meant something along the lines of, "I'm tired, let's stop for a moment."

As much as I wish I could go back in time and warn the children that resting would prove to be fatal, I, alas, cannot. And as a tall figure approached the Baudelaires in their brief resting time, I wish whole – heartedly that I could have found a time machine and told the Baudelaires to keep going, or at least hide.

The cell door opened to reveal a grinning Count Olaf and his hooked assistant.

"We've found the safe place, Brattylaires, so we're going on a little burn and run road trip."

He grabbed Violet's hand and kissed her hard, making her wipe her mouth in disgust.

"You are my ticket in, so you go first." He said, pushing her into his assistant who led her to the car, and somehow Violet knew that they were not going to see the glorious mansion in its splendor again.


	6. The Horrendous Hideout

Chapter 6 

They were in the trunk again. The rattling and shaking of the car was familiar to them by then, but didn't make them feel any better.

If the Baudelaires were in a regular seat of a car, instead of jammed uncomfortably in a trunk, then they would see the beautiful landscape of the Road Less Traveled of the Finite Forest, which I have once taken on my way to a certain dairy.

"We're in the trunk again," Sighed Klaus shakily.

"But it doesn't make me feel any better," Replied Violet uncomfortably.

"Leztravel!" Shrieked Sunny, a word which here means, "I'm sure we've never been here before, although I can't see the landscape."

The Baudelaires had no more to say afterwards and fell silent the rest of the way, letting the bumpy road carry them off to certain doom.

Suddenly, the car screeched to an all-too-familiar stop, and the sound of a door slamming made the Baudelaire hearts flutter, a phrase which here means, "All three of them were so terrified they could hardly breathe."

The trunk creaked on its hinges and swung wide open, light pouring in from every side.

"Hello." Wheezed Olaf unpleasantly, and he pulled the Baudelaires out of the trunk, slamming it behind him.

He said no more as he led them down a winding path to a small building made out of emerald green lumber.

He pointed to Violet. "You," He said sharply, "Get over there and wait." Violet hurried down the path and waited by the door of the shack.

Olaf said some things to her siblings, drew a quick line across his throat, and pointed to Violet. She knew he was threatening them to stay put.

He then crunched over to where she was standing, and pointed to a small pad under the doorknob.

"Press your finger there, then we can burn it down." Said Olaf in a bored tone.

Violet stared at the pad and contemplated her situation. If she let him in, she would betray VFD, but if she didn't, she and her siblings would be dead.

"What are you waiting for?" Snapped Olaf, growing impatient.

"I can't," Said Violet weakly, "I can't betray VFD, though I don't know what it is."

Most of the time, when someone says something displeasing to you, you will usually get mad, scream, and start throwing things across the room. Yet Olaf is unlike any ordinary person, and just smiled maliciously.

"Alright," he said still smiling, "Come with me."

He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her to her siblings, who were waiting worriedly. Violet looked up at Olaf's eyes and saw that they were glinting furiously. But something else caught Violet's eye that was also glinting in the sun.

That thing was in Olaf's shaky hand, though Violet didn't know if his hand was shaking in anger or in fear.

And as they approached the to younger Baudelaires, Violet feared for their lives because of the gun she saw in Count Olaf's hand.


	7. The Grueling Gunshot

Chapter 7 

The three Baudelaires walked nervously beside Count Olaf as he led them down a steep hill.

If you've ever heard the phrase, "racked by fear," then you'll know that it means something along the lines of, "so afraid you feel as if you are shaking, which the Baudelaires were literally doing at that present moment."

Suddenly, Count Olaf stopped in his tracks. He swiveled around to where he was facing the frightened Baudelaires.

He smiled viciously at the children and pointed to a nearby tree.

"Line up," he snapped. The siblings stared at the tree and hesitated. What would become of them if they obeyed? Would he shoot them all in a row then leave them in the woods?

Klaus Baudelaire was the first to line up next to the tree, and his sisters followed suit.

"Who will be first?" Asked Count Olaf mockingly, "Perhaps you, Violet, my lovely."

Violet held her breath fearfully as Olaf aimed his revolver in her direction.

"Say good-bye," he breathed, and then fired.

Violet screamed and both of the younger Baudelaires wept, for they were sure their sister was dead.

Yet fortunately, she was not. The shadowy figure of a child had collided with Count Olaf and knocked him and his gun to the ground.

Violet was the first to recognize the figure, and beamed in delight.

"Duncan!" She screamed.

A/n: My first a/n, telling you that this chapter is short. Hello. I hope you are enjoying my fic.


	8. The Killer Kidnap

Chapter 8 

"Duncan!" Violet screamed again, and the grinning face of

Duncan appeared from the shadows.

"Violet!" Duncan ran to her and hugged her tightly, not caring that her siblings were staring.

Violet withdrew and looked anxiously at Olaf, lying unconscious on the ground.

"We need to go, Duncan, he'll wake up soon and kill us all." Said Violet, tears forming in her eyes.

"Let's go then," he replied, as it began to rain with great intensity.

"Isadora!" Screamed Duncan, "Let's go!"

Isadora appeared from behind a tree and ran past the two children, picking up Sunny, and grabbing Klaus's shaking hand.

"Come on!" She shouted, and then recited a poem.

"Come my friends, we mustn't tarry,

Though we have quite a load to carry."

Violet nodded at Duncan, confirming Isadora's insightful poem.

They started running, and they were sure they would get away, but a sudden voice behind them made their blood run cold.

"Stop right there! I'll take it easy on you if you give up," cried the gravelly voice of Count Olaf.

The three children ran faster, but the horrid sound of Olaf hindered Violet's progress, a phrase which here means, "slowed her long enough for Olaf to grab her by the hair and jerk her backwards."

Duncan whirled around and tried to snatch her back, but Olaf was too fast, he ran and ran, dragging Violet with him and throwing her into his bullet-peppered trunk.

"NO!" Screamed Duncan, but Olaf jumped in the car with cat-like reflexes, and then the tires squealed as Olaf drove recklessly away.

Duncan stared as the car disappeared from view, while Isadora and the two other Baudelaires joined him.

Tears welled up in Klaus's eyes, and even Sunny, who was too young and confused to comprehend the situation, was silently sobbing.

Isadora sighed, then forced a smile with great difficulty, and then faced her brother.

"We'll find her," said Isadora, false cheeriness lingering in her voice, "She's a very intrepid person."

Duncan's voice strained as he spoke, "But Izzy," replied Duncan, using his sister's pet name that her father used to call her, "Count Olaf has a knife, and it's covered in blood. But not only that, the blood forms a word."

"What is the word?" Asked Isadora nervously.

"Violet," replied Duncan hoarsely.


	9. The Sour Song

Chapter 9 

Violet was terrified. Olaf had cut her skin and traced her name into the blood.

She sat in the cramped quarters of the trunk and was quite used to the familiar jumps and bumps, but without her sibling's comfort, she felt alone.

Suddenly, a song formed in her head. Usually she didn't sing, because she wasn't very good at it, but the song uttered from her lips anyway.

"_When we drive away in secret,_

_You'll be a volunteer,_

_So don't scream when we take you,_

_The world is quiet here."_

She sang softly, her voice faded with the blowing wind, and then sighed.

"How do I even _know _that song, let alone sing it?" Asked Violet, but she found herself singing again.

_"When we grab you by the ankles,_

_Where our mark is to be made,_

_You'll be doing noble work,_

_Though you won't be paid."_

Her eyes filled with tears as she crouched in the cramped space, and four more words escaped her lips.

"_The Little Snicket Lad…." _

The car stopped, and Violet's eyes grew wide with fear, knowing that if Olaf got Violet alone, she would be dead.

He opened the trunk and the first thing glinting besides his eyes was his knife, Violet's blood still caking it.

"Come, my pretty, I have to talk to you," said Olaf in a sugary-sweet voice that made Violet sick.

He led her fiercely to his putrid tower room, and Violet realized that she was in the same house that she had been in about a year ago.

He tied her to an old chair, and then stepped back to admire her from afar.

With one swift movement, he put the knife to her wrist and slit it with malice.

A cry of pain escaped her lips and her blood gushed on her ratty shoes.

"Awww, does that hurt?" He mocked, slitting her other wrist.

She couldn't answer. The pains in her wrists were racking, and she could barely even move.

He looked at her hard, as if contemplating where to slice next.

He suddenly smiled, and walked casually up to her, as if he were attending a party instead of cutting a 14-year-old with a knife.

He put the tip of the knife to her throat with a grand flourish, and then breathed one word in her ear:

"Good-bye."


	10. The Bad Baldie

A/N: Before I start the next chapter, I need to clear a few things up in my reviews.

**ChoFrog09: Violet is NOT dead, and she won't be, yet. Isadora is with the rest of the crew, and is looking for Violet.**

**Danieli: Thanx 4 the corrections, but u remind me of someone. **

**Cough. Josephine. Cough.**

**All Users: My story is full of cliffies. GET OVER IT.**

**Tyler Quagmire (Who hasn't reviewed yet): YOU ARE THE GREATEST AUTHOR EVER. I think I love u. (Hypothetically of course.)**

Chapter 10 

Violet gasped, then held her breath, waiting for the pain, then death.

But it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Olaf staring at the door.

The doorknob was shaking, and suddenly Esme's voice rang out.

"HONEY! The drapes are out! We need new ones, NOW!"

Olaf sighed, and then glared sharply at Violet.

"Stay here," he said, his voice dripping in menace, "I'll be back for you later, don't get your hopes up."

He got up and walked out the door, Violet hearing heavy footsteps the entire way down.

She tried to get out of her bindings, but they were too tight. She cursed aloud as her wrist's cuts opened further from when Olaf had cut her.

A single tear fell down her cheek, and she knew she was never going to see her siblings again.

Though she is wrong about this, I am grieved to tell you that this wasn't the only pain she was going to endure.

Suddenly she couldn't hold it in any longer, she screamed out, "WHY ME!"

"Why you?" Said a new voice mockingly.

Violet turned, alarmed, seeing the bald man standing in the doorway, smiling.

"I don't know," he said, with mock thoughtfulness, "But I intend to let you suffer. Perhaps that will answer your question."

"Why?" Gasped Violet, in confusion and fear.

"Because," he replied, "You and your demented siblings have caused us all trouble since the day we met, I intend to show you pain, show you how it feels when we fail, then get punished. You will be _tortured._"

His face frightened Violet, but she couldn't move, partly out of fear and partly out of the ropes.

He pulled a small jar out of his pocket, and held it up to Violet's face.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Said the Bald Man, "Stole it from Olaf's room."

He turned the jar to where a label was visible. Printed untidily upon it were the words "Medusoid Mycelium."

She looked blankly at it.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice racked with fear.

"Your doom," replied the bald man with a grin.


	11. The Distressing Death

Chapter 11 

Violet narrowed her eyes angrily. Without thinking, she snatched the deadly jar from the bald man's hand and threw it out the window.

The bald man's eyes widened in surprise. "Do you realize what you have just done?" He asked incredulously.

"No," she admitted, "but I know that I've just saved myself from you and that deadly jar."

"YOU HAVE JUST RELEASED A DEADLY FUNGUS ON THE FREE WORLD!" He roared angrily, his nostrils flaring.

"What!" Gasped Violet

"Medusoid Mycelium is a deadly fungus that closes up one's throat. A grotto served as its quarantine until Olaf collected some spores from it. Quote the poem, 'A single spore has such grim power/ that you may die within the hour.'" He said breathlessly, "Now with no quarantine, the fungus could spread and infect the entire world!"

"Wait," Violet asked uncertainly, "if the fungus is in a jar, then how will it spread to the world?"

The bald man thought a moment, and unable to think of an answer, he stormed off.

With the bald man gone, Violet was able to work out of her bindings.

She dashed down the hall and suddenly Olaf stepped out of nowhere and stuck out his foot.

Violet tripped and fell over the balcony that looked over

Olaf's front room.

She landed headfirst and a terrible pain struck the side of her head.

Blood pooled around her face and her eyes grew cloudy. _No, Violet thought, I can't die, my siblings!_

A foot was visible in front of her face, and a menacing voice said, "Good night."

That was the last thing she ever heard before everything went black.

**THE END**

**A/N: Look for the sequel! It's called "Unseen."**


End file.
